Sylerias Silvermoon's Slut
by N7whore
Summary: Syl was always a sexual girl, once she started working at the tavern in Silvermoon where people with more privilege than her grope her and fucks her daily. This particular group changed her life.


Sylerias was a hero of the Horde with Humble beginnings she was a tavern girl at Silvermoon. She spent years of her young adult life serving drinks while being groped and sucking her fellow blood elves. One day her life changed though.

It was all a usual day Syl was serving drinks to a table of a six of Magisters. Sylerias wearing a short dress barely stretching past her waist leaving some of her ass hanging out. As she poured for one of the Magisters the other casted a small fire spell at her panties turning them into ashes. He then puts his fingers into lower lips.

"You like this Waitress?"

"Yes my lord" Syl said hesitantly

"How about you show us to your quarters and you will get more"

"Yes Milord" She said quickly

They all grabbed at Syl for their dicks to get attention from her. They encircled her stroking their beautiful cocks as she sucked one and jerked two at once. They don't last long but they cum on her shortly the hot sticky semen landing on her face, hair, tits, and lower back.

"bend over against that bed and get ready for all of us will have turns."

Syl moves over to the bed and pokes her ass into the air using her breasts as pillows.

"Lets use both holes"

Syl gulped as she felt a dick penetrate her snatch then come out and forces itself into her asshole.

She screams as his head goes in

"Please not that hole"

"Silence bitch" one of the Magisters say while giving her ass a furious slap. He pounds her tight anus until he fills it with his seed. The next Magister gets on the bed and lays on his back he starts to smack syl in the face with his dick to beckon her.

"Get on bitch"

Syl complies and sits on his dick eye to eye with him. She stares into his glowing green eyes and holds his face.

"So beautiful" she mumbled to herself as she touched his Pale skin and run her fingers through his blue hair. She leans in and kisses him she explores his mouth tasting him. His member hardening inside her their passionate kiss is interrupted when another magister grabbed her ass and went inside it. Syl has never felt this kind of pleasure before today she first experienced anal and now both her holes are getting stuffed. The magister she's riding pulls her back down for more kissing. Both the Magisters cum inside of her holes. Syl leaned back and rotated her hips as her snatch filled with cum causing the throbbing hard on to hit her clit a couple of times causing a huge climax. she leaned all the way forward and hugged the magister she was riding. Cum trickled from her holes leaking onto her bed. She starts to get up but she is held down by the Magister.

"Im going to fill you until my balls dry out"

after an 3 hours of being double penetrated Syl's ass was gaping open with cum streaming out like a river. The Magister that she was riding grabbed her titties and stroked her nipples. he leaned up and nibbled on them. Syl started to bounce harder and faster on his cum soaked cock. He couldn't hold it anymore he leaned up and put her in a hugging position, grabbed her ass and dug his fingers in tightly and shot his final load of cum into her. This caused her to Climax, her orgasm inadvertently caused a huge explosion of lightning surrounding her but somehow shielding her and the magister. The other magisters were harmed though their robes tattered and bodies scorched with scars.

"Amazing power from someone without training. Who are you?"

"My name is Sylerias i never got your name my lord"

"I am Grand Magister Rommath"

"Oh Milord im sorry i spoke out of term"

"after what you gave me consider us close" He Winks

"So am i in trouble"

"No it was pure instinct and we can use someone like you in the army. Tomorrow you are to be commissioned as a Blood Knight." He says throwing her off of him

"oh and also so you won't get pregnant"

Rommath casts a spell

"there i just removed your egg cell before fertilization"


End file.
